


【狼队】About Hormone（Logan/Scott，NC-17，PWP，互攻暗示）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 补档分级：NC-17，狼队纯肉，队狼提及，但无队狼肉详细描写警告：作者纯属鸡血上头，文笔糟糕，热爱结构混乱的长句， OOC严重，只是想写肉，肉，肉，虽然炖得一点也不香，但还是请谨慎食用。大纲：某次任务结束以后的Logan无法冷静，这时候Scott来找他喝酒。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, 狼队 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【狼队】About Hormone（Logan/Scott，NC-17，PWP，互攻暗示）

Logan用冰凉的水流冲洗着自己，他直直的站在花洒下面，用手揉搓着自己身上那些因为激烈打斗而显得僵直纠结的肌肉，因为自愈因子的原因，那些伤口早就已经消失，留存在身上的脏污汗液和粘著的血渍跟随着那些水流落在浴室的瓷砖上，晕染成红色后旋转着流入下水道。透明的液体顺着他鼓胀着的肌肉纹理向下流淌，带给他一阵凉意。

但是，这些仍然无法让他体内奔流的过热的血液冷却下来，它们带着无法发泄的热气在Logan胸口氤氲着，让他感到有一阵无法言喻的负面情绪正压在他的心头。他皱紧着眉头，耳内仍然有着机器无止歇的的轰鸣跟随着血液冲上他无法分清现实和虚幻的大脑，那些嗡嗡的响声，激烈的爆炸和尖锐的叫喊让他仿佛闻到了血腥和硝烟的味道，Logan猛地握紧拳头 “锵”地一声，手背内雪亮的银色利刃瞬间穿破肌肉皮肤。伴随着骨骼经络的移动和皮肤肌肉的撕裂，这熟悉的痛楚暂时地浇熄了他内心的焦躁，不过，也只是一会儿，他看着那双钢爪倒映着他布满血丝的双眼，水流顺着那流畅的锋芒滴落下来，Logan又感到内心叫嚣着想要撕碎什么的冲动。

他烦躁的仰头让冷水泼洒在自己的脸上，然后缓缓的收起爪子，感受了一下金属一寸一寸收入体内的异样触感，那冰凉的金属很快被血液加热至体温，那些血痕也痊愈不见了。本来沁入骨骼的凉爽也很快就消失得无影无踪。他用双手兜住一捧水液后全数拢在头发上，给予他突突跳动的太阳穴短暂的冷却。

又站了一会儿的他意识到自己还处于战时的兴奋之中，而且冲凉显然毫无用处。他捞过毛巾随意的将自己擦了几下，就围着浴巾走出房门，穿上一条白色的运动背心以后，他套上了一条黑色裤子，打算去战术室发泄一下过剩的精力，然后他听到有人敲门的声音：“Hey，Logan，你在吗？”

“什么事，Slim。”Logan的脾气一直不好，而现在被Scott的到来打断了计划，再加上他浑身上下都处于紧绷的备战状态，显然让他脾气更加不好。

“没什么，就是想和你喝酒。”Scott根本不在意Logan的不耐烦，他把衬衫的袖子挽在了手肘上，拎着两瓶啤酒，轻轻的关上门，直接进门，跟着他坐在床边。Logan撇撇嘴没拒绝，只是接过冰凉的啤酒瓶子，撬开盖子，两人互相敲了一下玻璃，发出清脆的声音，然后自顾自的把那金黄色液体吞入干燥的喉咙。一口气喝干让Logan感到那些下肚的冰凉液体稍微缓解了内脏的灼热，他将酒瓶放在地上，然后弯下腰，曲着手臂撑着头——那让他背肌更加明显——Logan斜斜的偏过头看着还在喝酒的Scott仰起脖颈线条，蓝色衬衫解开了的两粒扣子漏出了他带着阴影的锁骨，吞咽的动作让他的喉结上下滑动着。

Logan觉得内心的对战斗的渴望转换成了另一种蠢蠢欲动的渴望，而这种渴望在Scott喝完半瓶酒停下来，一滴未来得及的咽下的酒液在他唇边滑过，而他不在意的伸出舌头舔去以后，到达了峰值。

Scott转过头看向Logan，扯起的嘴角让他的唇边绽出几缕纹路，那副红色的眼镜遮挡着他们相对的目光，但是不妨碍Logan看到自己的倒影，Scott低头看向他显眼的欲望，只是嘲笑道：“Logan，你看起来可不平静啊。”声音里带着一丝丝的嘶哑，Logan哼了一声表达自己的不屑，然后双唇微张，露出了一个挑衅的笑容。

“要我再拿瓶酒么？”Scott晃了晃手上剩余的半瓶金黄色的液体，让它在瓶内激荡出一圈雪白的泡沫。他持着玻璃瓶的手指曲着，瓶身的冰凉让温热的空气化作伏在上面的细小水雾，Scott沾湿的手指带出一点点灯光亮晶晶的折射。

“不用。”Logan可以嗅到空气里弥漫的酒精味混合着Scott散发出的费洛蒙的味道，它们不算浓郁，但是也让Logan几乎无法压抑自己喉咙里将溢出的声音，“我觉得够了。”

他伸出手臂接过他的酒瓶喝了一口，然后凑近还保持笑容的Scott，骤然接近让他看不清楚Scott的表情，但是在双唇相接时，Scott启开柔软的嘴唇，而Logan用舌头探入他湿润的口腔，把酒液给他渡了过去， Logan用舌头扫过他的齿龈，尝到了麦芽和柠檬薄荷的味道。顺手将手里的酒瓶放在床头柜上，Logan将自己贴近了Scott，他们互相吮吸着彼此的舌，搅动着纠缠，Logan用手托着他的后脑，加深了这个湿漉漉的吻。有一部分酒液顺着他们的下颌流下，滴落在床上。

Scott在两人的嘴唇分开以后，他看着Logan挑了挑眉：“啊哈？”

“来？”Logan只觉得一阵猛烈的欲望窜上他的尾椎，大脑里面血液上涌带来的嗡嗡轰鸣因为血流转移到下腹火热而渐渐消止。

“为什么不。”同样处于兴奋的备战状态的Scott只是点了一下头，在瞬间，Logan就转身压来， Scott被他捉住肩膀带起，推坐在床头板上，他的头磕到了床板上有一点眩晕，但是谁还能管这些。两人如同搏斗一样用柔软的嘴唇和锋利的牙齿撕咬着对方的嘴唇和下巴，Logan的略带尖利的胡茬在Scott的脸颊和脖子上留下道道红色的痕迹。他们的手指混乱的对方身上摸索，Logan直起身直接脱下刚穿上不久的背心，接着旋解着Scott衬衫上精致的小扣子，才解开一半，完全觉得这是浪费时间的Logan不耐烦地直接扯着衣摆撕开那些可怜的布料，扣子哗啦啦的蹦跳着掉落在床下，可是没人管它们。

解脱了上半身束缚的他们急切的顺势躺倒在床上。Scott在Logan终于抽出他的皮带扣，并且用粗糙的手探入底裤后直接握住他的性器时，发出一声愉悦的叹息。被掌握了的脆弱部位的Scott用手抓着Logan的裤子往下拽，让他的坚硬也摆脱了围困，似乎在比拼什么一样，他也毫不犹豫地抓住Logan那火热的器官。

两人的手上因为汗液而在接触的地方显得顺滑而潮湿，火热坚挺的前端早就泻出了些晶莹粘稠的前液，这让两人所有动作都更加顺利。

“Slim？”Logan喘息着叫着他的队友的绰号，尾音上挑着显示着这是个问句。他用手掌握着Scott的凹陷基部，修长的带着薄茧的手指擦过那敏感的冠状沟，这个动作让Scott紧绷的身体颤抖了一下，Logan再接再厉的进行揉搓着动作。

“嗯，”Scott修长的手指握着Logan粗大的器官，不住的有规律的移动着，手指如同弹钢琴一样在柱身上跃动，不时用圆滑的指腹擦过顶端的裂口让Logan低喘一声，Scott专注地动作着，只是不住吸气，“和原来一样。”

心照不宣的默契让两人都停止了对话，只是继续着手上的动作，面对着的两人都发出着低低的压抑的喘息。

直至Scott哽咽了一声在Logan突然加速的手里喷射出来， Scott双手猛地用力，支持不住的Logan便同样喘了一声发泄出来，粘腻的白浊溅在Scott的手里。

高潮让两人都有点脱力，他们浑身是汗，瘫软着回味了一下余韵。

“啧。”Scott略带不服气的哼了一声，把手在被单上蹭干净，然后扶正了脸上歪斜的眼镜，看着眼前那个褐发蓬乱的男人笑得一脸得意。

两人的平静只维持了不到三分钟，第三分钟，Logan翻身压上了Scott，调整着姿势不至于让身下的人被自己有金属加成的体重压疼，他躬身亲上他的嘴唇，被体内热意蒸得干燥的嘴唇抵上Scott柔软的唇瓣，唇齿相交的时刻Logan只能闻到Scott的呼吸的味道——Scott从外界汲取的氧气穿过他的鼻腔肺叶，融入了Scott独特的味道，然后在他们亲吻的时候被Logan攫取了，到达Logan的体内。

Logan抚摸着他的颈侧，手指按上了跳动的脉搏，感受到那一缕生命的跳动的力量，身下的Scott不满的哼着，圈住Logan的双手有一搭没一搭地在他有着遒劲肌理的后背上划着杂乱的笔画，他扭动着身体，被汗湿的身体相触的地方让动作像是放大了一样，Scott沾湿的额发黏在他的脸颊，被蹭上汗水的眼镜让他的视野一片模糊。Logan松开手，让双手顺着他敏感的肋下，拂过竖琴一般的肋骨，而后附在他骤然收窄的腰际。Scott的身体骨骼修长，肌肉紧实，只是蜜色的皮肤上遍布着大大小小的瘢痕，不过在Logan眼里，并没有影响这具身躯哪怕一丝一毫的美感。

用嘴唇扫过他带着细小绒毛的脸颊，Logan埋进了他的颈窝，在脖颈上噬咬着舔弄，留下一个个瑰丽的玫红印记，在他用力过猛尝到一丝甜腻的血腥的时候，Scott“嘿”地喘着叫了一声，然后Logan被他一膝盖顶上了肚子。

“Sorry。”Logan只能发出含糊的道歉声，他离了那散发着甜蜜气味的吻痕，啃上了Scott形状姣好而精致的锁骨，他伸出舌头舔着骨窝的凹陷，用锐利的犬齿在上面印了一圈牙印。Scott压低的喘息声带上了一丝笑意，只是还没等他开口讽刺，Logan用手插入他的口中，用两根手指逗弄着他的舌头，Scott舔弄着嘴里带着汗水咸味的手指，鲜红的泛着水泽的舌头绕着圈儿顺着那手指的每一条细小的纹理，每一节匀称的骨节舔着，不住的吮吸，让手指更加湿润，感到可以了以后，Logan抽出手指，从Scott来不及合拢的口腔里带出一串透明的液体。而后Logan握住他的腿根，分开他的双腿，接着把濡湿了的右手手指顺着柔软的会阴旋转着突入那个穴口，在滚烫的内里挖挑起来。

被异物进入的感觉让Scott的身体一顿，他仰着头不住的吸气，感受那个难以启齿的地方被Logan开拓的触感。当那粗糙的手指擦过一个隐秘的地点时，细细密密的麻痒顺着尾椎袭上后脑，Scott抖着身体不由自主的想将腿并起来，只是Logan很有技巧的卡着他的举动，甚至让他的身体打开得更大，方便Logan的动作。 

伏在他身上的身躯火热而紧绷，两人竖立的欲望被夹在下腹因为两人的动作互相摩擦着，带出两人喑哑的嘶声，Logan在扩张Scott身体这件事上显示出了超乎寻常的耐心，他用手指刺入那圈环状肌，来回抚摸着灼热的内壁，他屈着手指顶弄着又伸直，多加入一根手指，逗弄着那一处每次掠过都让Scott呜咽颤抖的甜蜜腺体。

他能感到Scott抠在他背上的手指越收越紧，Scott有些忍无可忍的挤出了一句：“Logan，够了。”Logan带着仿佛胜利一样的笑声抽出手指，将自己早已经蓄势待发的肉刃推进那准备好的入口。

毕竟还是违背了生理结构的交合，Logan过于粗大的火热硬挺让那穴口撑到极致，Scott小小的悲鸣了一声，然后用力的吸着气勉强自己放松，Logan喘着粗气勉强让自己停了下来，虽然全身血液都像是被阻隔在那停留一半的器官上，而自己每一处的抖擞的肌肉都尖叫着想要大力冲刺。Logan用火热的手掌抚摸着他的腰侧，想让他僵硬的身躯放松，可是Scott完全不给他这个机会，他发狠了一样的扭着腰吞吐着Logan，这让已经忍到极致的Logan放弃了停滞，双手固定住他的腰身，直接一入到底，这让两人都发出了一阵喟叹，满涨的疼痛让Scott近乎暴力的咬上了Logan的肩头，口中弥漫着带着汗水咸味的血液的味道，他臀间感受到的毛发的触感让他知道Logan绝对是齐根而入。

混合两人味道的血腥让Logan猛地回想起开始那种渴望撕碎什么的征服的冲动，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，一手掐在Scott的腰间，一手握住他的膝弯，让他的身体打开到最大，然后开始了凶狠的抽插。疼痛是两人最好的催情剂，火热的甬道包裹着的利刃不住穿刺着，每一次动作都准确而残忍的碾过Scott的敏感点，让他压着嗓子含糊着叫着什么，渐渐的，那些尖锐的痛感被火热的快感取代，Logan喘着气舔吮着Scott偏过头所露出的耳垂，他不时伸出舌尖探入敏感的耳道，摩擦带来湿漉漉的气音让Scott身体更加收紧，灼热的呼吸声和贯穿的动作频率渐渐一致。

Logan抽出尾端，然后变换着角度向更深的内里挺进，撞击带来的震动让Scott感觉似乎内脏都跟着跳动，他能感到结合的地方汹涌的快感带着电流一样闪耀着火花在紧闭上的眼皮下方炸开金色的烟花。Scott未被照顾到的器官在两人小腹的挤压下也早已吐出湿滑黏腻的透明液体，没有一丝不满的样子。  
“Scott。”喘着气的Logan嘶声叫着身下的人的名字，他把头埋入Scott的耳后发间，嗅着被蒸成汗水的却仍然带着酒香的味道和Scott身上特有的体味，那些费洛蒙的释放让他感到一阵晕眩，他不住的贯穿着动作让Scott喘泣的呻吟软化成柔软的气音。Scott通过自己的收紧的肌肉来深刻地描摹着Logan的形状，感到那器官又胀大了几分。

“Logan。”Scott低低的唤了一声，尾音甜腻的吊起，这得到Logan撑起头看向他作为回应。他调整了一下姿势，略微抬起头凑近他，吐息缠绕在Logan的耳边：“嘿，你想让我带着你的东西上你吗？”

Logan骤然收缩的瞳孔让Scott满意地抿着唇笑起来，然后他被Logan猛烈的加速所哽住，喉咙里面哼出的气声带着那些微弱但是无法忽视的笑意。接着Logan愈加用力的贯穿着，Scott抖动的身躯表现他逼近了临界值，Logan猛然低头咬上了那犹自开阖喘息的双唇，用力过猛到几乎磕到彼此的门齿，然后他握住了Scott的下身，用力撸动。被前后夹击的Scott只觉得眼前红色的模糊视野顿时炸成了一片弥漫的星云，只能无声地抽动着身躯发泄了出来。紧跟着的包裹着Logan火热内壁的猛烈紧缩，也让Logan低吼一声，把自己粘腻的白浊填入了Scott的灼热的体内。

两人现在都是汗津津黏糊糊的，Logan伸手摘下他的眼镜，亲了亲他闭上的泛着绯红的眼帘。Scott仰头亲上Logan汗湿的额角，用掌根摸着他壮硕的胸肌，然后在那藕色的乳首上打着圈儿。

“三分钟？”Logan没有阻止他的动作，只是伸手滑过他的大腿，摸着他的胯骨的美丽弧线。

“三分钟。”Scott重新戴上眼镜，两人侧着身的交换着吻，鼻端都是混杂的气味，嗅觉灵敏的Logan对于这些却一点也不觉得讨厌。

Scott翻身压上Logan，舔着他的耳垂，朝内里呼着气，他一手用足以致命的动作锁着Logan的咽喉，另一只抓着Logan的手让他摸向那因为他坐起身而缓慢流出白浊的穴口：“我会带着你的东西操你，你一直很喜欢不是吗？”低低的笑声让Logan几乎控制不住地想要探出钢爪，而后，他仰头追逐着Scott落在他唇角的吻。

第二天，上课的孩子们无法不去注意Scott脖子上那些带着血痂和牙印的青紫吻痕，而Mr.Summers站立时候略微战栗的双腿让几乎所有的学生都对Logan产生了敌意。

在学院闲逛的Logan莫名其妙的看着和他擦肩而过的学生们对他的怒目，还有一些介乎于恶作剧和攻击之间的袭击，他挠了挠头发回想自己做了什么罪大恶极的事情，却觉得完全没有头绪。

他嘀咕了一声，迎上了终于下课的Scott，语带抱怨的说了一声，Scott只是拉了一下领子，对他说：“以后不要咬衣服遮不到的地方。”

Logan耸了耸肩，搂过他，压着他的头，给了他一个吻。结束后，Scott叹了口气，  
扶了扶眼镜然后猛地用膝盖顶上Logan的小腹，对着纠结着痛苦面貌弯腰扶墙的Logan道：“别在孩子们面前做这种事。”

然后Scott在学生们一脸“干得漂亮”的表情中走回办公室。

——FIN——


End file.
